<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вторая натура by tigrjonok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974885">Вторая натура</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok'>tigrjonok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп вот уже третью неделю лежал в Малфой-мэноре. Абсолютно здоровый — и в абсолютно бессознательном состоянии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вторая натура</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Все, я сдаюсь! — воскликнула Гермиона Грейнджер, захлопнув огромный фолиант.</p><p>«Да неужели?» — мысленно вопросил Люциус Малфой и с тоской оглядел своих непрошеных гостей. </p><p>Гермиона Грейнджер сидела за столом, обложившись книгами так, что ее почти не было видно. «Спасибо Мерлину хоть за эту небольшую милость», — по-прежнему мысленно сыронизировал Люциус. По сторонам он старался не смотреть вовсе. Не только для того, чтобы не видеть надоевших хуже Лорда гриффиндорцев, но и чтобы не лицезреть выразительный разгром, который они учинили в библиотеке — единственном месте, остававшимся в относительном порядке после годичного пребывания в Малфой-мэноре Упивающихся. Рон Уизли стоял у высокого окна, опираясь на подоконник, и смотрел в одну точку. Этот явно устал так, что у него не было сил соображать. «Не то чтобы это отличалось от его обычного состояния». Поттер же, обхватив голову руками, сидел на диване рядом со Снейпом и — удивительное дело! — упорно молчал.</p><p>Люциус плеснул себе еще огневиски и в который раз за последние сутки мысленно проклял Поттера, его приятелей, Лорда, Мерлина, всех основателей скопом и каждого в отдельности, а заодно и «дорогого друга Северуса», зачем-то вытащенного из Визжащей Хижины. Снейп вот уже третью неделю лежал в Малфой-мэноре. Абсолютно здоровый — и в абсолютно бессознательном состоянии. Причину этого феномена Люциус не понимал, хотя феномен под названием «Гарри Поттер» он не понимал еще больше. Упомянутый Поттер со товарищи свалился Люциусу на голову прошлым вечером с требованием немедленно отпустить похищенного героя. Однако, обозрев заставленную склянками со слезами феникса библиотеку, «похищенного героя» и унылую физиономию Люциуса, внезапно замолчал и уселся на диван, пристроив голову Снейпа себе на колени. На долю секунды Люциус даже понадеялся, что Снейп от такой наглости немедленно очнется, но нет — приходить в себя упрямый зельевар отказывался категорически.</p><p> — Разве что… — задумчиво протянула Грейнджер. Люциус мысленно усмехнулся. — Разве что обратиться к справочникам по темной магии. У вас же есть? — с потрясающе наивным видом вопросила Грейнджер, впервые за последние десять часов обратившись к Люциусу напрямую. Уизли смотрел на свою подружку как на черного единорога.      </p><p> — У меня нет, — злорадно припечатал Люциус. — К тем, у кого есть, приходят авроры. И в больших количествах, а мне и так гостей хватает. </p><p> — Мистер Малфой…</p><p> — Мисс Грейнджер, в моей библиотеке и в самом деле не осталось ценных книг подобного… гм, содержания. Что я не успел вывезти еще до начала… всего этого, давно утащили авроры. </p><p> — Тогда надо обратиться в Мунго, — устало заключила девушка. </p><p> — Нет! — хором воскликнули Люциус и Поттер и  неприязненно покосились друг на друга.</p><p> — Это ничего не даст, — уточнил Люциус, не особо, впрочем, надеясь, что гриффиндорцы его услышат. В конце концов, о том, что он и сам уже давно перелопатил всю свою библиотеку и так в ней ничего и не нашел, он им тоже говорил, но это не помешало Грейнджер битых десять часов перерывать все подвернувшиеся под руку книги. </p><p> — В Мунго он точно не очнется, — между тем нарушил свой добровольный обет молчания Поттер. — Из вредности. </p><p> — Гарри! — возмутилась Грейнджер. — Не думаешь же ты в самом деле…</p><p> — А почему нет? Это же Снейп.</p><p> — Браво, Поттер! — расхохотался Люциус. — Хотелось бы мне знать, что в таком случае вы здесь делаете? Или вы полагаете, что ваше присутствие вызовет у Северуса острый приступ покладистости.</p><p> — Но должна же быть какая-то причина! — оборвала начинающуюся перепалку Грейнджер. — Его же даже не проклинали. </p><p> — Его укусили, — сообщил очевидное Поттер.</p><p> — И как Нагайна не сдохла, — пробормотал себе под нос Уизли.</p><p> — А она и сдохла, — фыркнул Люциус. </p><p> — Какая разница!  </p><p> — Да не хочет он приходить в себя, вот и все, — опять завел свою песню Поттер. — Тут не заклинание нужно, а чудо.</p><p> — Тоже мне, нашел спящую красавицу, — съехидничала Грейнджер.  </p><p> — Вообще, — заметил Люциус, залпом допивая остатки огневиски, — в этой дикой теории что-то есть. Известны случаи, когда легилименты запирались внутри своего сознания — для защиты от ментальной атаки, например. Да что толку? В таких ситуациях нужно обращаться к глубинным свойствам натуры, а Северус вон даже на ваше, Поттер, присутствие не реагирует. Поттер?</p><p>Люциус перевел взгляд на Поттера и остолбенел: мальчишка нахально прижимался губами к губам Снейпа. Его приятели при виде этого зрелища, кажется, временно утратили дар речи.  </p><p> — Ну как, помогло? — сыронизировал Люциус, когда Поттеру, наконец, надоело целоваться с живым трупом. </p><p>Мальчишка посмотрел на него злыми и несчастными глазами. </p><p> — Да не расстраивайтесь вы так, — пожалел Люциус Поттера. — Если вас так тянет всех спасать, лучше помогите своей подруге и возьмите книгу о легилименции. Только осторожно, там на полке стоит подсвечник, его нельзя трогать.</p><p>Поттер смерил его достойным самого Снейпа взглядом, но послушно встал и направился к полке. </p><p> — Почему по легилименции? — «отмерла» Грейнджер.</p><p> — Потому что дуракам счастье, — расплывчато объяснил Люциус. Пришедшая Поттеру в голову «дикая» теория с каждой минутой казалась все перспективнее. — Эй, Поттер, стойте, куда?! </p><p>Но было поздно. Любопытный Поттер первым делом полез туда, куда было велено не лезть, и схватился за подсвечник, открыв люк в подвалы — один из многих тайников, спрятанных настолько просто, что его не нашли ни авроры, ни Лорд. </p><p> — Гарри!!! — с неподдельной паникой в голосе завопили Уизли и Грейнджер. </p><p> — Поттер, вы кретин! — раздался с дивана хорошо всем знакомый раздраженный стон. — Вечно мне приходится спасать вашу задницу!</p><p>Очнувшийся Снейп быстро сориентировался в обстановке и пронесся мимо остолбеневших гриффиндорцев к открытому люку.</p><p> — И как прикажете это понимать?! — бешеным маралом взревел Уизли. </p><p> — Н-да, — меланхолично заметил Люциус, наблюдая за тем, как Снейп спускается в подвал настолько быстро, насколько позволяла самолевитация, — вот что значит сила привычки.</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Конец</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>